White Eye The Blade
by December Black Psalm
Summary: Told from Stephen(Weevil's dad)'s POV. Wierd. (He's an assassin.....)


White Eye the Blade  
  
Told from Stephen(Weevil and Osprey's dad)'s POV. Kinda wierd....anyway, try to enjoy.  
  
Love, Death Leprichaun

* * *

I sit up. Damn, it's cold as hell....I'm gonna have to beat the hell outta that boy, he's supposed to make sure the fire doesn't go out..."Osprey! Get your little ass in here right now!" My pale, white- haired son looks in my room. He and his older brother both inherated my white hair, except Weevil dies his. "Y-yes sir?" "Get off your lazy ass and light the damn fire!" "B-but we don't have any more wood!" I unsheath my katana. "Don't make me use this! You wanna find out why they call me White Eye The Blade?" Osprey shakes his head and leaves.  
  
That's why I love him, he's so spineless, not at all like his damn brother. Weevil would have had a smart-assey retort...something along the lines of "I know, I know. You shot up in yah damn eye too much and it turned white, and the "blade" part comes from your sword fetish, you sick bastard!" And that would earn him a good, hard smack in the face. I hate him...strong, just like his mama, damn boy never seems to learn, no matter how hard I hit him.....I look out the window and see the two of them walking, laughing...Grr, this is driving me insane! What the hell is so funny!?  
  
A few hours later they have built a roaring fire. They sit in the floor, playing some dumbassed card game. Darbrosa pages me. I get up and leave, taking my Katana with me. "Where's daddy going, Weevil?" "I think he's going to work..." "He's not going to kill anyone, is he?" ".....I don't know, Ossy(pronounced "Ozzy")" I hear as I leave. Pathetic. They do not understand how important working for Lucifer Darbrosa is!  
  
"White Eye, what took you so long?" "My car wouldn't start, I had to run. Please accept my appology, sir..." "I will this time, Underwood, but next time, I promise you, I shall not be so forgiving." I bow. Man, he is mad, calling me by name......"I have an assignment for you, White Eye." he hands me a photograph of a beautiful young woman. "That's Lilac Valintine. She owes the family some money...see to it that she pays in full." He smiles. I respect this man, but he gives me the creeps, he smiles with evil eyes...."Alright sir. I will return shortly, with either our money, or her head." "That's my boy..." I leave.  
  
I open the door, a woman, the one I'm supposed to assassinate, and a blonde haired girl, sitting on the couch watching some woman TV show, I think it's called "Sex in the City"....filth. "Oh look moma, you have a gentalman caller." "Mai, go to your room...I'll handel this..." The blonde looks confused, but does as she's told. Lilac sighs. "I knew this would happen....this always happen when you barrow money from greasy thugs...what are you, the neanderthaw hit-man?" She smiles "For a neanderthaw hit-man, you are damn handsome..." (A/N:For those who have seen Cowboy Bebop, Weevil's dad looks like Vitious...) I nod. "Are you going to give me our money, or do I have to kill you?" She sighs. "Kill me I guess, I don't have the money....just please don't hurt my daughter....." "Alright...." She drops to her knees and looks up at me. Dying with honour....I thrust my Obsidian blade into her chest, then I slice off her head and put it in a plastic grocery bag. I go into the girl's room. "Mai" stands there holding a 48 special. She's got moxy. "Don't you breathe a word of this or I'll come back for you...." I narrow my eyes and she puts the gun down. She falls to her knees,crying.  
  
"Good work, White Eye! You get a bonus!" He throws ¥3000 at me. I decide to take my boys out for supper.  
  
"Weevil, Osprey! Good news, we're going out for supper! Somewhere nice! Like a steakhouse!" The boys come out of their room. Osprey wears a powder blue shirt with black bird across the front, like his brother's green shirt with the bug, and gold glasses with a pheonix as the nosepiece, like his brother's glasses. His violet eyes light up. "Really, Daddy?!" I nod. My boys look alot alike, they have the same haircut, even. Weevil doesn't look as elated. He knows how I got my money..... "And we might even stay at a 4-star hotel" both boys smile that time. We go and do those things.

* * *

Review no flame. 


End file.
